Regrets
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Taking a step into the world once more, Rory stumbles across someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Sequel to A Small Moment


Author's Note: Really pleased I managed to pick this universe up again.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rory looked up from the paper he was reading in the office when the Doctor's voice preceded him and Bill returning from today's lecture.

"Tell me there's tea left?" Bill begged dropping into the seat across from Rory.

The Doctor picked up one of the biscuits, "Don't you have work?"

Bill let out a long groan, "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bill," Rory said softly, getting a quick wave.

Waiting until they were alone the Doctor turned to Rory, "What are you thinking about?"

Taking a quick breath in Rory handed the Doctor the paper he had been reading, "I'm thinking about this."

The Doctor's eyebrows went up, "Are you sure? This is…getting back into the world."

"I know," Rory said softly, "But it's been four months since I came here, and I think I'm ready. Besides it's not an actual job, it's volunteering."

"It's a step in the right direction," the Doctor replied, "What do you need from me?"

Rory sat in silence for several minutes before looking up at the Time Lord and giving a slight shrug, "Encouragement."

Taking the seat at his side the Doctor rested his hand on Rory's shoulder, "If you think you're ready to get back into the world fully, Rory then you should. I'm here and the TARDIS will not leave you."

Letting out a long breath Rory looked at the paper again and made his decision.

x

The hospice he was volunteering in was nice and Rory had been welcomed. They were especially happy that he had nursing experience. The only issue of course was why he wasn't currently working as a nurse.

Rory, quite impressed by his own thinking, told them that he was taking the year off to spend time with his family. Which, in a way, he was.

He spent about two days a week there, helping and spending time with the residents, speaking with the families which, due to his experience allowed him to help them understand the medical issues.

"Rory," Nurse Grey smiled at him as he signed out, "Are you in tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "I'm back on Friday."

"Well thank you for talking to Mrs Whyte's daughter today," she said, "That helped a great deal."

Rory nodded before heading out the door. He was almost at the bus stop when he realised he'd managed to leave his phone. Turning he strolled back to the hospice, relieved no one was around so he was able to slide in quietly and head to the small locker room.

Heading out again he stalled when he passed one of the rooms which had been empty earlier in the day and heard a familiar voice call out, "Rory."

x

It had been decades since Rory had heard that voice, decades since he'd written a letter explaining why he and Amy had disappeared but now, in the most unexpected place, was his father.

"Rory," Brian Williams' voice came again.

A gentle soothing voice murmured too quietly for Rory to hear the words as he leaned against the wall trying to hold himself together.

"Hey," Nurse Simmons said when she left the room suddenly, "You must have heard your name."

Rory nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Mr Williams just transferred in," Simmons explained, "Unfortunately the doctors don't believe he has long left."

"Family?" Rory forced out.

Simmons shook her head, "Sadly he has none left. His wife died a long time ago while his son and daughter-in-law were killed in a car accident a few years back. He moved here for a fresh start after they died."

Rory took a deep breath, "If you want, I can stay here with Mr Williams. If he's not got long."

"That's so nice of you, Rory," Simmons told him, "And I appreciate your help."

She gave him a gentle pat on his arm and Rory returned to the locker room, putting his jacket and bag away again, quickly texting Nardole to let him know what was happening. There was no point texting the Doctor.

Taking a deep breath Rory returned to the room, he stepped inside seeing his father for the first time in what felt like forever.

Brian was pale, he looked fragile and weaker than Rory had ever seen. Rory picked up the chart to read it taking several deep breaths seeing how sick he was before moving to sit at his father's side.

"Rory?" the soft voice of his father came again.

Taking Brian's hand Rory swallowed hard before saying, "I'm here, Dad."

Confusion filled Brian's eyes and he gripped Rory's hand tightly, demanding as he stared in astonishment, "Is it you? Am I dreaming?"

"No," Rory smiled, "I'm here," he let out a long sigh, "It's a long story."

Tugging Rory's hand, with more strength than Rory expected, Brian pulled his son close and hugged him tightly.

x

Rory sat with his father and talked.

He told Brian everything that had happened when he and Amy were sent back in time, about the life he'd lived with his wife and the child they'd raised together. Rory went on to explain how he'd come to be back with the Doctor as well as the discoveries he'd made about his biological mother and himself.

He talked and talked feeling Brian's hand hold his throughout it all.

"I thought I would never see you again," Brian whispered when Rory fell silent.

Rory sighed, "I'm so sorry, Dad. You always said that being with the Doctor was dangerous, we should have listened, we should have…"

"No," Brian cut him off, "I worked it out long ago. You three needed each other, you were a team that made each other better. Rory, you were made better."

Rory gave a slight smile, "In some ways."

"As a child you were always quiet, you held back and let others take the lead," Brian reminded him, "When you were with the Doctor, you showed how strong you are."

"I'm not, Dad," Rory whispered, "I've been hiding since I came here, I didn't even come look for you because I didn't know how to tell you what I am now."

"You're my son," Brian said forcefully, reaching out he rested his hand on Rory's cheek, "You are always my son and I have always been proud of you."

Rory smiled through the tears filling his eyes, he moved silently to hug his father resting in the embrace allowing himself to revert to that little boy who had looked up to his dad as his hero.

Brian wrapped his arms around his son for a moment before they fell away.

"Dad?" Rory called, "Dad?"

Checking his father's pulse Rory dropped his head his tears falling.

x

"I'm so sorry, Rory," the Doctor's voice made Rory jerk round in surprise.

Pulling a seat over the Doctor sat at Rory's side, wrapping his arm around his friend when Rory fell against his shoulder.

"Why?" Rory demanded as tears fell from eyes, "Why did this happen? Why did I find him only for him to die?"

The Doctor touched Rory's cheek and made him look up, "So you could be here with him."

"I don't…"

"The TARDIS came for you so that you could be here with Brian at this time," the Doctor explained, "Just like she took me to Leadworth so that she could bring you into my life."

Rory frowned at him, "You met Amy that night."

The Doctor chuckled, "We were crashing and the old girl did her best. But she did find the one person connected to you that would ensure I met you, Rory. Not to mention you were a nurse in the ward Prisoner Zero was using and noticed the unusual activity."

"So, I was always going to be stuck with you?" Rory asked sarcastically.

The Doctor shrugged.

Rory turned back to his father, "I should have contacted him when I arrived here. I should have…"

"Stop," the Doctor soothed, "You were in no frame of mind to do that. You needed time to readjust."

Rory shook his head, "I wish I'd had more time with him."

"At least you got to say goodbye."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as the coffin was brought into the graveyard.

Rory stood back from the other mourners because there were several people who would recognise him.

He couldn't believe he was hiding at yet another funeral, but he was relieved that the Doctor was standing at his side. Keeping him steady and making sure he didn't let anyone see him.

Finally it was over and everyone dispersed, heading back to a pub nearby for a wake organised by Rory's cousin, the last member of his family.

Once he was sure everyone was gone Rory moved to his father's final resting place. He had nothing left to say, he'd told Brian everything the night he died so instead he just sat.

He sat for about an hour or so in silence before he stood.

"Goodbye, Dad," Rory whispered, he turned to where the Doctor was still standing waiting for him.

Without a word the two men walked away together.


End file.
